


a moment

by kynikos



Series: zk drabbles 12.20 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry, Short, Zutara Drabble December 2020, zkdd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynikos/pseuds/kynikos
Summary: Momentary poetry for zutara, time, and love.Written for ZK Drabble December!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: zk drabbles 12.20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	a moment

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was 'Caught in the Moment'.

_Each passing moment:_

_Possibility, offered;_

_A pure, fleeting gift_

* * *

Will you stand here with me, love, in the sun? And together we can close our eyes and wonder? Hold hands like the trees, and listen to the wind bending the grass, and be with the other? To do nothing, like gods; to feel everything, like mortals; to exult in love, and feel, like the dust and the stars, that time is fleeting.

Stay with me here for a breath, my love. Just a few heartbeats, still and soft, here in the sun. We have our lives we must run, and there is still much to do; but for this moment, let us be caught up in love, and know the purity of a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> teeny tiny little freeverse-poem-ish thingy (and a haiku! damn, two for one) for zutara month which, believe me, is really takin it out of me. 
> 
> go check out this amazing collection of awesome works written by fantastic writers! you'll find _something_ you like. this fic was real short, but not all of them are. go leave love!
> 
> survive!


End file.
